wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show! (video)
"Dorothy the Dinosaur's Traveling Show!" is a Dorothy the Dinosaur video released in 2011. Song List # Incy Wincy Spider # Everyone Can Be a Fairy! # I'm Dorothy the Dinosaur! (Travelling Version) # Dorothy, Pick Roses with Me # Wags Loves to Shake Shake # The Shimmie Shake! # I'm A Little Teapot # Clap Your Hands With Dorothy # Fly Through The Sky # Henry's Song # Haru Ga Kita # Brown Dog in the Ring # Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo # Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) # Follow the Leader # We're All Friends # Hot Potato # The Fairy Dance (Instrumental) Release Dates *February 3, 2011 (AUS) Gallery DorothyinDorothy'sTravelingShowOpeningSequence.jpg|Dorothy in opening sequence CaptainFeatherswordinDorothy'sTravelingShowOpeningSequence.jpg|Captain in opening sequence WagsinDorothy'sTravelingShowOpeningSequence.jpg|Wags in opening sequence HenryinDorothy'sTravelingShowOpeningSequence.jpg|Henry in opening sequence FairyClareinDorothy'sTravelingShowOpeningSequence.jpg|Fairy Clare in opening sequence FairyLarissainDorothy'sTravelingShowOpeningSequence.jpg|Fairy Larissa in opening sequence Able-SeamanSonnyinDorothy'sTravelingShowOpeningSequence.jpg|Able Seaman-Sonny in opening sequence JohntheCookinDorothy'sTravelingShowOpeningSequence.jpg|John the Cook in opening sequence DorothytheDinosaur'sTravellingShow-TitleCard.jpg|Title Card NatJobeasJohntheCook.jpg|John the Cook IncyWincySpider-2011Prologue.jpg|John introducing "Incy Wincy Spider" IncyWincySpider-2011.jpg|"Incy Wincy Spider" JohnHoldingCake.jpg|John holding cake EveryoneCanBeaFairy!-Prologue.jpg|"Fairies, come out!" EveryoneCanBeaFairy!.jpg|"Everyone Can Be a Fairy!" FairyClareinDorothytheDinosaur'sTravellingShow.jpg|Fairy Clare EmmaWatkinsasFairyLarissa.jpg|Fairy Larissa I'mDorothytheDinosaur-TravellingShowPrologue.jpg|John, fairies Clare and Larissa DorothyinDorothytheDinosaur'sTravelingShow.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur DorothyandJohntheCook.jpg|Dorothy and John the Cook DorothyandFairiesinTravelingShow.jpg|Dorothy and the fairies DorothyandFairyClareinDorothy'sTravellingShow.jpg|Dorothy and Fairy Clare DorothyandHenryinDorothytheDinosaur'sTravelingShow.jpg|Dorothy and Henry WagsinDorothytheDinosaur'sTravelingShow.jpg|Wags the Dog TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinDorothytheDinosaur'sTravelingShow.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends TheWiggleFriendsinDorothytheDinosaur'sTravelingShow.jpg|The Wiggle Friends DorothyandFairyLarissainDorothy'sTravellingShow.jpg|Dorothy and Fairy Larissa TheWigglyMascotsinDorothytheDinosaur'sTravelingShow.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots TheLandWiggleFriendsinDorothytheDinosaur'sTravelingShow.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends CaptainFeatherswordandJohninDorothy'sTravellingShow.jpg|Captain Feathersword and John CaptainandDorothyinDorothytheDinosaur'sTravelingShow.jpg|Captain and Dorothy I'mDorothytheDinosaur-TravellingShow.jpg|"I'm Dorothy the Dinosaur" Dorothy,PickRosesWithMe-2011Prologue.jpg|Dorothy introducing "Dorothy, Pick Roses with Me" Dorothy,PickRosesWithMe-2011.jpg|"Dorothy, Pick Roses With Me" LachlanGillespieasCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Captain Feathersword WagsLovestoShakeShake-2011Prologue.jpg|John singing WagsLovestoShakeShake-TravellingShow.jpg|"Wags Loves to Shake Shake" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinDorothytheDinosaur'sTravelingShow.jpg|Wags and Captain CaptainFeatherswordHoldingCake.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding cake CaptainandLarissainDorothytheDinosaur'sTravelingShow.jpg|Captain and Larissa CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninDorothytheDinosaur'sTravelingShow.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down JohntheCookSingingOpera.jpg|John singing opera DorothyandWagsinDorothytheDinosaur'sTravelingShow.jpg|Dorothy and Wags TheShimmieShake-2011Prologue.jpg|Dorothy introducing "The Shimmie Shake!" TheShimmieShake-2011.jpg|"The Shimmie Shake!" WagsandFairyLarissainDorothytheDinosaur'sTravelingShow.jpg|Fairy Larissa and Wags I'mALittleTeapot-2011Prologue.jpg|Fairy Clare suggesting to have a tea party I'mALittleTeapot-2011.jpg|"I'm A Little Teapot" ClapYourHandsWithDorothy-2011Prologue.jpg|Dorothy and the fairies ClapYourHandsWithDorothy-2011.jpg|"Clap Your Hands With Dorothy" FlyThroughTheSky-2011Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword introducing "Fly Through the Sky" FlyThroughTheSky-2011.jpg|"Fly Through The Sky" CaptainFeatherswordandAbleSeamanSonny.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Able Seaman Sonny Japan.jpg|Japan HenryandJohntheCook.jpg|Henry and John the Cook Henry'sSong-2011Prologue.jpg|Henry singing his song Henry'sSong-2011.jpg|"Henry's Song" HenryinDorothytheDinosaur'sTravelingShow.jpg|Henry the Octopus HenryandFairyLarissainDorothytheDinosaur'sTravelingShow.jpg|Henry and Fairy Larissa DorothyFindstheRoseinJapan.jpg|Dorothy talking about finding the rose in Japan HaruGaKita-2011Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword introducing "Haru Ga Kita" HaruGaKita-2011.jpg|"Haru Ga Kita" BrownDogintheRing-2011Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword with cream on his face BrownDogintheRing-2011Prologue2.jpg|The fairies introducing "Brown Dog in the Ring" BrownDogintheRing-2011.jpg|"Brown Girl in the Ring" CaptainFeatherswordandPirateHat.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding pirate hat WagsWearingPirateHat.jpg|Wags wearing a pirate hat CaptainandFeathersword.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding a feathersword WagsasPirate.jpg|Wags as a pirate NickyNackyNockyNoo-2011Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword introducing "Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo" NickyNackyNockyNoo-2011.jpg|"Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo" DorothyasPirate.jpg|Dorothy as pirate QuackQuack-2011Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword introducing "Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)" FollowTheLeader-2011Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword and John QuackQuack-2011.jpg|"Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)" FollowTheLeader-2011.jpg|"Follow The Leader" We'reAllFriends-2011Prologue.jpg|John introducing "We're All Friends" We'reAllFriends-2011.jpg|"We're All Friends" TheMaleWiggleFriendsinDorothy'sTravelingShow.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends CaptainandHenryinDorothytheDinosaur'sTravelingShow.jpg|Captain and Henry TheWiggleFriendsandJohntheCook.jpg|The Wiggle Friends and John the Cook HotPotato-2011Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword showing a bowl of hot potatoes HotPotato-2011.jpg|"Hot Potato" HenryandWagsinDorothytheDinosaur'sTravelingShow.jpg|Henry and Wags DorothytheDinosaur'sTravelingShow-Epilogue.jpg|Epilogue TheFairyDance-2011.jpg|"The Fairy Dance (Instrumental)" DorothyinDorothy'sTravellingShowEndCredits.jpg|Dorothy in end credits CaptainFeatherswordinDorothy'sTravellingShowEndCredits.jpg|Captain Feathersword in end credits WagsinDorothy'sTravellingShowEndCredits.jpg|Wags in end credits HenryinDorothy'sTravellingShowEndCredits.jpg|Henry in end credits FairyClareinDorothy'sTravellingShowEndCredits.jpg|Fairy Clare in end credits FairyLarissainDorothy'sTravellingShowEndCredits.jpg|Fairy Larissa in end credits JohntheCookinDorothy'sTravellingShowEndCredits.jpg|John the Cook in end credits AbleSeamanSonny.jpg|Able Seaman Sonny Trivia *This is another video The Wiggles are unavailable to appear in. *Emma Watkins is seen in this video as Fairy Larissa. *Clare Field reprises her role as Fairy Clare. *Lachlan Gillespie is seen in this video as Captain Feathersword. DVD Gallery Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2011 Category:Videos That The Wiggles don't appear in Category:DVDs Category:2011 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Music Category:1 Hour Videos